<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Age: Bloopers by Gentrix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748269">Dragon Age: Bloopers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentrix/pseuds/Gentrix'>Gentrix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crack, Behind the Scenes, Blooper Reel, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, blooper, bloopers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentrix/pseuds/Gentrix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, it's the behind the scenes footage of what happens during the entire Dragon Age series, including the still being made Dragon Age 4. Someone inspired me to do this. Not quite sure if I'll continue this even though I have lots more hilarious moments in my head. Plus, I can't write funny stuff right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dagna/Sera (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragon Age: Bloopers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>"So, I heard there was an incident that had happened while filming that intense scene in the finale, care to share?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"May I just say that he was asking for it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I did not, Hawke."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You did! After all, you wanted to bring the Veil down!"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The Inquisitor collapsed onto the ground, hit by a paralysis spell sent by her former lover, her companions desperately trying to reach her unmoving body. She sees the elven mage she had once called vhenan approached her, garbed in ancient elvhen armor, sorrow evident in his eyes as he kneels at the ground to take a better look of her. He gently grabs her body and cradles her, arms wrapped around her as he adjusted the position of her body so that she can see the chaotic battlefield.</p><p>"You could've avoided this outcome, vhenan," his deep voice spoke up, a finger playing with her hair. "You could've avoided so many deaths but you refused to let me accomplish my task."</p><p>She could only glare at the battlefield, unable to talk or move her head to look at the Dread Wolf due to the paralysis spell. Then, she sees her companions fall, one by one, incapacitated by a blast of ancient magic released by Solas, instantly disarmed by the soldiers they were fighting with.</p><p>"The ritual has already started," he says to them. "You cannot stop the ritual. You have failed."</p><p>They could only look at the sky as they see a physical barrier appearing, magic flaring as it bombarded the barrier, cracks starting to form.</p><p>"Maker's breath," Cullen breathed out, staring in both awe and horror.</p><p>"No longer will our people submit, vhenan. We will rise once more and we can become whole once more!" Solas smiles, eyes glittering as he stares down at the Inquisitor.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"That cutscene was a combination of scenes that were filmed. A scene of me falling would be combined with me landing and 'not dying'. Basically, I decided to not do how it was supposed to do and I had to bribe the boom operator to position it directly above his head while the stunt operators was going to move me towards Solas instead of away."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Holes started to form in the barrier and she knows it would be not much longer until the Fade and the Waking World becomes one.</p><p>Then, she sees someone falling through the hole and she ignores what Solas was saying about the glory and rise of the elvhen empire after the veil collapses.</p><p>The person falling then starts screaming hysterically, abruptly stopping everyone from moving as they all stared at the person falling.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"We have been filming since 6am, Hawke! It was already 3pm and I was still wearing armor while you only had to be there for that particular scene!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, yeah, baldy. You should've realized something was wrong the second I screamed."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"I'm back, bitches!" a familiar voice screeched and collides with Solas and the boom mic, the Inquisitor released from the Dread Wolf's hold.</p><p>The crew burst into laughter as they see Solas's face, rage barely hold back as he stays on the ground, Hawke sitting on his body, not moving an inch.</p><p>"Cut!"</p><p>Lavellan could barely stop laughing as she sees Solas's face turned bright red as he pushed Hawke off him and stands up, glaring at the childish man.</p><p>"What the fuck, Hawke?!"</p><p>Sera cackles as she gets pulled up from the ground by her opponent, dusting off the debris stuck to her costume. "Oh, Wolf Boy said a bad word! You're dead, Hawke!"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"The crew was worried for the Inquisitor as she couldn't stop laughing while he kept screaming at me for twenty minutes! They couldn't decide whether to help poor old me or the Inquisitor trying to breath and laugh at the same time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Obviously, I would! You wasted ample time AND destroyed one of the only boom mics we had for the day!"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, HAWKE!" Solas screams and gives chase to the frightened Hawke, ignoring the heightened laughter from the cast and crew.</p><p>"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, EGG HEAD!"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"Was this the only time there was mischief in set?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You really had to ask that, didn't you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am glad you asked! I have plenty ranging from the Iron Lady's wardrobe malfunction in three separate occasions to the horses bucking off the Inquisitor six times just because she didn't fed them enough sugar cubes for the day."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you have any involving the Dread Wolf?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! Don't you dare answer that Hawke!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have some more! You can't stop me, baldy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, I'm working with children!"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't write funny shit but I swear, Solas was supposed to have an epic speech. Instead, he's low-key obsessed with Lavellan lmaoo. This is dedicated to these two people @IseultSidhe1 (Iseult Sidhe) and @hes_the_gay_one (Katie) on Twitter for imagining this happening on Twitter under Mark Darrah's tweet about the Dragon Age community.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>